


Yu-Gi-Oh GX Meme!

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a meme is simple: answer the question! Now, come and see what my crazy mind did :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh GX Meme!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously, this is a crackish meme ;)

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Judai! And Johan! And Haou! And Jehu! XD

 

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Authoress was typing her next chapter with these four, when there was a loud BOOM and these four pop out of nowhere.

Me: O_O *drool at them*

Judai: Hi!

Johan: Are you alright?

Me: SQUEAL! *Glomp the four*

Haou: Let go!

Jehu: *is kicked by both me and Haou when his hands got dangerously low*

And also: My food completly vanished and my neighbors got scared by two 'Demons'.....

 

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: Saiyuki

 

Judai and Johan hide behind their dark side when monsters attacked them. The four protagonists of Saiyuki looked wide eyes at Jehu and Haou getting all Bersek on the Yokai and leaving not even hairs.

The questions that cross these protagonists: Who are the real Monsters????

But they shut their mouth when the two heard their thought and glared their best death glare, making even Sanzo scared...

 

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX lovebirds?**

 

All the pairing that can be made with these four XD But mostly JudaiXJohan and HaouXJehu XD

 

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

 

Johan: *all blushing* Judai...I....

Jehu: *is just behind them and jump Haou to kiss him* I love you Haou!

Haou: *step aside, making Jehu fell on Johan who fell on Judai, making Johan kiss Judai* Love you too....

Judai: *blush and wrap his arm around Johan*

 

**What would their first date be like?**

Uh well I wrote the first date for Judai and Johan in my fic Angel and Sephirot, so go see the Bonus1 of the fic :P

And for Haou and Jehu, I just need two words for Haou and three for Jehu:

Haou: Oh Jehu!

Jehu: Like it Haou-chan?

*Pass out from nosebleed after saying:* I think you can all guess what they are doing! ;D

 

**Now…dress your favorite couple up as EACH OTHER 8D!**

 

Judai: Wow I realise now that your pants are tights Johan!

Johan: Well yours too Judai!

Jehu: *hug himself* That's so great it's like Haou was all around me!

Haou:...... *Glare at Jehu's clothes* Same here but I wouldn't use the word 'great'....*The clothes actually seems to shiver from the intense glare*

 

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

 

Johan&Haou&Jehu: O_O *go hide somewhere*

Judai: Ehehehehehehe so you think your so mighty you can stole my card and the one from my friend (and lover)? Ehehehehe It will be a pleasure from me to teach you what is the shadow realm....

_What happened was censored, I don't know what happened but I have a pretty good idea, plus the fact the three others actually faint in fear make me not look and censored...._

**Judai and Johan met as little kiddies? XD**

 

Judai: *crying because he was lost*

Johan: *heard the crying and come through bushes* Awww your so cute don't cry! *hug him and kiss his cheek* Come with me I'll protect you! And we can play!

*They play all day and later their parents found them sleeping in each other arm* (But the day after Johan and his parents went back to Europe and the two didn't see each other until this day at Duel Academy, that's why they think it's isn't the first time they met XD)

 

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

 

Judai: I want shrimp! And chocolate! And candies! And-"

Haou: JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!!!! I'll pay anything as long as you close your mouth!

*On the other side of the grocery*

Johan: *sweatdrop* That was Haou no?

Jehu: Yep *is eating*

Johan: Hey! Don't eat like that! You have to buy it before!

Jehu: Well go pay I tell you what I ate.

Johan: JEHU!!!!!!

Haou: *stop temporarily glaring at his light when he heard the loud WACK OWWW* *sweatdrop along with Judai* Well at least I'm better with you than with Jehu...You're less annoying...

 

**Jehu became the king of Dark world?**

 

Jehu: I want my queen now!

*The door open to reveal a cross-dressing Haou*

Haou: *with venom* What do you want?

Jehu: Awww don't be like that *lick his cheek*

Haou: *look everywhere to be sure they were alone and kick him hard where it hurt* It's a pleasure to serve you my king *smirk*

 

**Your favorite character(s) played Truth of Dare?**

 

Jehu: I dare you to kiss Judai! *To Haou*

Haou: *Twitch* *Then smirk* *Pounce on Judai and kiss him with Passion*

Jehu: ;_; He did it...

Johan: *Slowly back away, but too late he heard Haou say: I dare you to kiss Johan...* *Yelp and run away*

Jehu: *Chase after him* *At some point he had enough and leap at him, only to miss and land on Judai, kissing him*

Judai: YOU PERVERT!!!!!!

Haou and Johan looked wide eyes at the beating that result of the failed leap...

**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

 

Song: I like it by Enrique Iglesias.

 

Jehu pinned Judai on the wall.

Haou hugged Johan from behind.

Jehu kissed Judai.

Haou kissed Johan's neck.

Judai&Johan moaned. They squirm slightly.

Jehu&Haou: *smirk* By the way you move, I know you like it. And I like it.


End file.
